Just Another G+T Yaoi
by Andiresu
Summary: A Goten and Trunks Yaoi romance! Trunks admits to his mother that he is actually...gay, and blah blah. A bit of a lemon at points.
1. Chapter 1

It was late night now, around 4 AM in the morning and a very starry night, with a full moon. In front of the Capsule Corporation building sat Vegeta with his chin in his hands, waiting impatiently for something.  
  
"Damnit where the hell is that boy,"He asked himself. Ah, so that is what he was waiting for. He had been waiting there for close to an hour now. Buluma had been worrying about Trunks being gone for so long. She heard him sneak out, to go where he went every other day it seemed.  
  
Vegeta leaned back, putting his feet up and holding himself up with his hands. "Damned brat…damned woman…damned family for making me be up at this hour to wait for a moron son to get back from his 'secret' schedule. Hell…"He said as he lay down on the grass looking up to the stars, with a few wispy clouds, in front of the moon for him to watch. Vegeta looked at this one cloud that wasn't moving. After awhile it seemed like it was going around in a circle to him. He found himself mesmerized by it. Such a simple thing can be very hypnotizing, especially if you are tired.  
  
Vegeta got up shocked to find that it was light out. He thought he had only been asleep for a few moments. He ran into his house and up the stairs and walked into Trunks's room on the right side of the hall. He opened the door and saw his 15 year old shirtless son, in bed fast asleep. Vegeta sighed and walked out of his room, not bothering to close the door. He went downstairs again and into the kitchen to find Buluma wasn't up and cooking him breakfast as usual. This caused him a bit of annoyance.  
  
"WOMAN!"He yelled towards their room, which was on the lower floor. He had no response, so he walked into their room, seeing that Buluma was getting dressed up to go somewhere. "Why the FUCK are you getting all dressed up instead of making me breakfast?"Vegeta asked with a frown on his face.  
  
"God, must you always be such a BABY god…and a forgetful one at that."  
  
"What do you mean?"He asked. She was putting some eye shadow on, looking into a mirror in the bathroom while Vegeta sat on the bed which was right in front of the bathroom entrance.  
  
"We are going to a brunch at that fancy blowfish restaurant with Gokou and Chichi today…so get on some clean, nice clothes."  
  
"What is wrong with these clothes? They don't have any holes in them or anything,"Vegeta asked trying to avoid going through the enormous wardrobe which Buluma had picked out for him. And of course Vegeta had no clue as to how to dress himself other than in a battle suit, or in a frock.  
  
"Vegeta…you know what I mean. Here.."Buluma walked out of the bathroom, opened the big closet to the right of Vegeta. She twisted it around a little revealing many different forms of designers suit jackets, and leather coats, as well as different shoes. Before too long she had a navy blue suit coat and pants, as well as a grey shirt, socks, and a pair of black dressy shoes with little buckles on them with Capsule Corporation's signature on it.  
  
Vegeta slowly put on his clothes, as it was not something he wanted to do. He griped to himself as he was dressing himself, as he always did.  
  
Buluma finally came out of the bathroom dressed in a tight dark red suit, with short sleeves, and golden trim and buttons. It was a one piece set and the skirt part hang nowhere near her knees. Her shoes were red, matching her suit, and she wore earrings of little dragonballs on her ears.  
  
"So did you talk to Trunks last night?"Buluma asked. Vegeta was now just standing in front of the closet, looking directly at Buluma in his same impatient manner.  
  
"No…I never saw him come back. Doesn't matter,"Vegeta said turning around about to exit the bedroom.  
  
"What do you mean it doesn't matter? It MATTERS where your son is disappearing to repeatedly in a week!"Buluma started to yell.  
  
"That's not what I meant. He wouldn't have told me anything ANYWAY. He hates me, and likewise to him. Why would he ever reveal any secrets to me? And why would I care about them if he did?"Vegeta asked.  
  
"Sigh…you are just such a…pussy,"Buluma said starting to walk out of the room.  
  
"NANDE?!"  
  
"You heard me..can't even talk to you own son, that is what I call being a PUSSY! COWARD!"she answered yelling a little.  
  
"Damned woman. I am a Saiya-jin, and I can face ANYTHING…I'll go talk to him right now, and he will tell me where he went or he will meet this fist!"Vegeta said holding up his fist to Buluma. He stormed out of the room, and immediately Buluma started giggling, once she knew he was gone.  
  
"Works EVERY time.."Buluma said walking out, grabbing her matching red purse as she went.  
  
Vegeta leaned down next to Trunks ear and started to open his mouth in a whisper but then yelled "BOY! WAKE UP!"Vegeta yelled as Trunks practically hit the ceiling from being woken up in this manner.  
  
"WHAT WHAT?! "Trunks asked. He was now standing up on his bed. He only had a pair of dark purple boxer shorts on.  
  
"Where were you last night, boy?"  
  
"Here…in bed."  
  
"Don't you lie to me brat, or I will teach you a lesson you'll never forget,"Vegeta said raising his fist putting a little ki into it. Trunks gulped a little.  
  
"Well…I went over to Goten's house to hang out for a bit,"He replied.  
  
"Aren't you going over there a bit MUCH lately?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You have been sneaking out repeatedly to go to 'hang out' with him correct?"Vegeta asked. Buluma then walked into the room.  
  
"Trunks where have you really been,"Buluma asked.  
  
"That IS where I have been!"  
  
"If you are going to go fool around with some girlfriend I won't be angry, but you really need to stop it, and tell me when you are going out,"She said.  
  
"I am going over to Goten's…."  
  
"It doesn't matter that much. Just tell me before you go somewhere, okay?"Buluma asked.  
  
"Okay Okosan..I'm sorry,"Trunks said.  
  
"Well we are going out to,"  
  
"Wait, aren't we going to ground him or anything? He has been sneaking out repeatedly for the past two weeks, and he doesn't get punished at all?"Vegeta asked. "Disobeying our rules?" Trunks and Buluma looked at him with a blank face. "Not listening to his parents?"  
  
"We're going out with Chichi and Gokou, we'll be back in a few hours..you know my cell phone number,"Buluma said.  
  
"But…oh FORGET it,"Vegeta said stomping out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Buluma looked at her wristwatch to see that she didn't have to leave for another few minutes still. Trunks had gotten up and was getting dressed in a white, tight T-shirt that fitted to him a bit showing off his highly defined chest and abs. Then he put on these shiny black vinyl pants. Buluma looked at him teardropping.  
  
"T…Trunks.."she stuttered.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you gay?"  
  
"No, why would you think that?"He said standing facing her now with his full apparel, with sandals that had heels a couple of inches thick.  
  
"Is that why you have been going to see Goten so much? Are you two like…?"  
  
"Mother…what are you talking about?"He asked as he turned to grab a bag to go over to Goten's house. He tried not to face her, so that she wouldn't see how blushed his face was.  
  
"Where are you off to..?"  
  
"Goten's.."  
  
"Trunks….oh whatever…you should invite Goten here, because you have to babysit your sister, I gotta go,,"Buluma said. "See you later today. Please don't sneak out tonight. I want to talk to you,"Buluma said. Trunks started to sweat a bit.  
  
"Okay!"Trunks said a bit too loud. Buluma looked at him a bit funny and then walked out of the room, closing the door after her.  
  
"Sigh, my only son is gay …oh well…"She said as she was walking down the stairs.  
  
"What'd you say woman?"  
  
"Nothing..Is Bra still asleep?"  
  
"Yeah,"He replied. He was sitting on the pink couch that was in the living room.  
  
"Okay, Trunks will look after her."  
  
"You are leaving her with that brat?"  
  
"Vegeta, you don't give our son enough credit. He has been being a great big brother to her ever since she was born. Even though he is jealous to hell of her. And I don't blame her,"Buluma said.  
  
"Nani? Jealous? You are leaving my daughter with a jealous brat?"  
  
"VEGETA! COME ON ALREADY!"Buluma yelled. Vegeta jumped up at this yelling.  
  
"Fine." They both walked out of the house, and got into her limo.  
  
Trunks watched as they drove off, touching the glass. "Mother suspects…why didn't I just tell her.."He asked himself. "Oh well…" He heard his sister yelling for him downstairs.  
  
"Whewre awe you Twuns?"she yelled, walking around the living room. She was only 5 years old then.  
  
"I'm coming."He walked downstairs. "Good morning Bra. How are you?"  
  
"I heawd papa yelling. Wdya do?"She asked. Trunks rolled his eyes and picked her up. He walked over to the walkaround phone which hung on the wall in the dining room, and dialed a number.  
  
"Wanna play 'Where's Goten'?"Trunks asked offerering her the phone.  
  
"Nnnno. You tweat me like such a baby. Like I'm still five or something."  
  
"::blink:: You are five."  
  
"NO I towld you, in my dweam a faiwy doubled my age. So I am weawwy ten!"She said.  
  
"::sigh:: Whatever…Yeah, is Goten there? Yeah it's Trunks……..Hi Goten…well yeah I was going to come over but I have to babysit my sister….well I was hoping you would come over……oh…well…no that's okay…I got in trouble for sneaking out so much…and…."Trunks said over the telephone. But then before Bra would hear it he put his fingers in her ears for a minute. "Mom suspects I'm gay…..yeah…OW"Trunks yelled as Bra had bitten his hand. "YOU LITTLE! Huh? No it was my sister…she BIT me the brat!" Bra ran away laughing. "Ugh…little sisters, you are lucky you don't have any…oh yeah..but you don't have to deal with her as much...so….I will come over tonight….no I will tell my parents soon….but not yet…when I turn sixteen I will…yes I promise…hehe….oh quit it.."Trunks laughed. "I love you Goten…bye.." 


	2. Chapter 2

"TRUNKS!"Vegeta yelled walking in, as he went straight for his "little princess's" room. "BRA HAD BETTER BE ALRIGHT!"  
  
"Oh for kami's sake…Beji…would you PLEASE relax,"Buluma said as Vegeta opened the door to Bra's room to see that she was coloring with crayons on paper with Trunks on her small bed reading a comic. Trunk's legs hung off the end of the bed for it was a small bed. He was still wearing his tight outfit.  
  
"Oh DADDY!"Bra exclaimed jumping up at Vegeta hugging him. He lifted her up and held her in his arms and she put her arms around his neck and snuggled up. "I missed you daddy…" Vegeta smiled as he closed his eyes and hugged her sweetly and put her down. She sat down to continue drawing. Buluma was in the room as well while this was all going on.  
  
"I'm home too Bra…"Buluma said not used to being outside the center of attention.  
  
"Oh, hi mommy,"She replied as she kept drawing. Buluma snickered and teardropped.  
  
"Hi mom..how was the dinner?"Trunks asked. Buluma sighed lightly but her face changed to normal finally.  
  
'At least somebody talks to me around here…'Buluma thought.  
  
"It was boring" "It was fun" Vegeta and Buluma said at once.  
  
"It was not! The blowfish was great and Chichi was fun to talk to! And you had Gokou, why are you complaining!"  
  
"It was boring…you expect me to have a conversation with Kakkorat? All of his brain mass was put into his stomach…"Vegeta said crossing his arms.  
  
"HEY VEGETA! I've known Son a LOT longer than I've known you. HE IS NOT JUST A DUMBASS WHO EATS A LOT!"  
  
"That's true, he is also always the hero, which is funny since his fighting style is weak…and he is too damned emotional."  
  
"So you are telling me that if BRA was threatened to be killed if you didn't back off and do whatever the person said, you would just let her die to kill them anyway?"Buluma asked.  
  
"Even IF somebody got me in that position I would have her out of their grasps before they could even realize she was gone.." Vegeta then started to walk out of the room. "I'm going to go train in the gravitation room." Buluma sighed.  
  
"Will you come to bed tonight?"  
  
"If your lucky, woman,"Vegeta winked at Buluma, who was now smiling devilishly.  
  
"Eh…Hey mom…is it alright if I go to Goten's tonight?"Trunks asked now standing up in front of Bra.  
  
"Do you mean sleepover?"  
  
"If you'll let me."  
  
"I guess so.."  
  
"Alright! Thanks mom.."Trunks said as he ran upstairs and grabbed the bag that was already prepared. He ran back down and was almost out the front door.  
  
'God he already had everything packed. Am I really that predictable?'  
  
"Trunks wait up!"  
  
"Huh?" He said turning around with the small green bag over his shoulder. 'I should tell her…Tell her Trunks…tell her…tell her.."He thought to himself.  
  
"Are you….Do you….Goten is he.."Buluma was searching for the right way to ask.  
  
"Mom…I'm…g….g….gaaaaoing to see a movie with Goten and I gotta get going soon!"Trunks said a bit shaky.  
  
"What were you going to say Trunks?" 'he is, he is gay, I know that is what he was going to say. I know it…I know it…' "Tell me"  
  
"Nothing…"he replied. 'What are you doing Trunks!?'  
  
"Don't lie to me…Trunks just tell me. I already know what you were going to say, I just want you to say it yourself." Trunks teardropped looking nervous.  
  
"OKAY I'M GAY CYA!"Trunks said a bit too loud. In fact any nearby people heard him say it. As he said it he flew off in a hurry.  
  
Buluma sighed. "Okay…I'm living with a proud, arrogant, abnoxious, selfish, anti-feminist, perverted alien monkey, his 'little princess' of a daughter who hardly cares about me, and a gay teenager for a son who doesn't talk to me anymore. Ugh….what has my life become,"Buluma held her head hunched over as she walked inside, slamming the door.  
  
"Hiya Chichi!"Trunks said as she opened the door for him.  
  
"Oi Trunks..Goten is in his room, but before you go in there, sit down for a second,"She had an apron on and a wiping rag in her hand. They both walked over to the round, wooden dining room table. "Okay…I just have a few things to say…first off….I've known that Goten is gay for a few months now…I must admit I'm still not over it yet, but just yesterday he told me that YOU and him are ::chichi shuddered a little:: boyfriends,"Chichi said. Trunks looked a little startled. "But onto the point…"She leaned over the table and pet Trunks's head with a smile on her face. "I couldn't think of a better person to be with my son…."She then grabbed him by the lapel and made him hunch over the table a little. "But if you ever hurt him in anyway, or EVER break his heart…you will be given my vengeance, I don't care how powerful you are,"Chichi said letting him go roughly as he fell back into his chair, sweating. "You can go now.."She said smiling.  
  
Trunks got up slowly and walked away very nervously as Chichi just sat at the table looking at him. He started to turn into a hallway and looked to see if she still was. She smiled evilly still looking at him, as a sweatdrop ran down his forehead. He then disappeared and was in Goten's room breathing heavily in a moment.  
  
"Trunks! What's got into you? You look like you have seen a ghost.."Goten said. He was sitting on his bed reading a Science book. All he had on was his white gi pants.  
  
"Oh..nothing….I'm just…glad I don't live with your mother,"Trunks said. Goten giggled at this statement.  
  
"She threatened you didn't she?"  
  
"Yeah…you told her about us?"  
  
"Yes…I figured I should eventually..so.."  
  
"I have a surprise for you Goten,"Trunks said putting his hands on his hips.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You will be happy to know, that I told my mother today,"Trunks answered.  
  
"Told her what?"  
  
"That I'm gay, duh."  
  
"Oh good…I'm proud of you…..but…what about Vegeta?"  
  
"No…Mother will tell him eventually,"Trunks said.  
  
"Eventually…."Goten put his book down and spaced out for a moment.  
  
"Don't get like that Goten…I'm only 15…you are only 14…it can wait awhile longer before everybody knows about us."  
  
"Oh well you see, I didn't realize that age mattered when it comes to people loving each other! In fact you should want to share with everybody about how much we love each other…just like if we were a girl and a boy,"Goten said annoyed.  
  
"Sigh…Goten…everybody will know within the next few years, what are you worried about? I'm sorry that I'm not used to the idea of being gay, it is still kinda a new idea to me after two years of knowing,"Trunks said. "Try to be patient with me."  
  
"Fine…it isn't that important to me anyway…It's pretty late now Trunks…why don't you…come to bed?"Goten asked. Trunks smiled as he took off his shirt. He jumped down onto Gotens fairly large bed, and they started to kiss passionately. Goten reached down Trunks tight pants as Trunks turned off the little light next to the bed… 


	3. Chapter 3

"So.ready to get lucky woman?" Vegeta whispered as he leaned over Buluma in their queen-sized bed. Vegeta was practically naked with but the blue satin sheets covering the lower part of his body, mostly. Buluma was laying on her side, facing away from Vegeta with her green nightgown on, unable to sleep, partly because of Vegeta's shuffling and snoring, but mostly because of her worry of Trunks. It had overwhelmed her. It wasn't what he was that bothered her, what bothered her was how men would treat him. She had had bad luck with men her whole life and she wasn't about to watch her son get his heart broken again and again by selfish, sex-craving men. "WOMAN! Did you hear me!?" Buluma's eyes lowered thinking upon the matter further. And what would people overall think of him after this point. He would no longer just be one of the hero's of the planet. He would be the GAY hero. What a joke he would become to many. "Do you accept the Prince's staff into you or not!? HOW COULD YOU IGNORE SUCH A GIFT???!!!" "..Vegeta.not tonight." "Ugh..woman you are impossible. At LEAST ease it's hardness with your mouth!" "NO..go JERK OFF if you want to ease your "DIVINE STAFF'S" hardness, because I am not going to tonight, you selfish, perverted, egotistical, prince of Planet URANUS!" Vegeta leaned back and looked at Buluma with an amazed look on his face. "You.bitch!" Vegeta slapped Buluma with minimal strength but still hard. It knocked Buluma off of the bed, and onto the hardwood floor. "THIS IS WHAT I'M WORRIED ABOUT! ASSHOLES LIKE YOU! OH MY SON! Why..."Buluma started to cry into the sheets of her bed as she sat on the ground with her legs outspread, with her gown all mangled. "What does Trunks have to do with this? IS HE why you refuse to receive me?" "Vegeta..why don't you just go and jerk off already. You treat me like crap anyway, this isn't a marriage, it is a hell-hole. I wish I could find a real man, like Gokou, or.Gohan.or even Mr. Satan is better than the assholes I have been with!" Buluma continued crying. Vegeta now stood up crossing his arms, butt naked. "You act as though I am supposed to care?" Buluma looked up and glared at him. "I hate you so. why don't you go away?" "Because.woman, you are fine woman, and I have my children to look after. To see to it that they are raised right." 'There is absolutely no way I can tell him about Trunks. He'd murder him,"Buluma thought after what he had said. "Come to bed woman, I'll give you the time of your life." Buluma stood up, shook her head, and walked out of the room. Vegeta looked at the closed door with a look of pure wonder and surprise. "Why doesn't she want me? What is up with her?" Buluma made her way to the front yard. Walking barefoot on the trimmed grass felt good to her, as did smelling some of the flowers in their garden. Then she looked up at the stars, and at the full moon. "What a mess my life is." She said to herself, as she turned around and walked back inside to go please Vegeta, so that she could possibly get a little time to think, by herself.. *********  
  
"Goten! Gokou! Trunks!" Chichi yelled. And very quickly all three appeared for it was food they were being called for. Goten, Trunks, and Gokou were all dressed similarly, with their shirts off, for they had just gotten out of bed. Their hair was especially amusing, all branching off in separate directions and fluffing outward on their heads. While Trunks' hair would not stay out of his face to eat. "ITADAKIMASU!" they all yelled simultaneously as they all started clearing plates of food every few seconds. Chichi sat back and ate slowly, watching them all acting the same as they did years past. She smiled as the vision of Goten and Trunks eating together in the same fashion at the age of 6 and 7 came into her mind. 'You two always have been cute together.I hope it stays that way..' Chichi thought to herself. "So, Trunks. Do your parents know that you are?" "Well.Okoosan does,"Trunks replied. "But not Vegeta, eh?" Chichi asked. "No." "I don't blame you! Vegeta can get way too angry about certain things! Just look at me! I'm always gay, imagine if he knew that you were too!" Gokou said. Goten and Chichi looked at him with a funny face. "You're always gay?" "Yeah.or.happy!" "But you do know that.what I meant was that I like.men,"Goten explained. "Well that's good. I'm glad to see you like men. It's always good to have male friends. Just look at Trunks! He's a great friend." Gokou said as he put down his last plate. Chichi buried her face in a napkin. "Gokou..can I talk to you.in the kitchen.NOW!" Chichi said, grabbing Gokou from the table and dragging him. "What'd I do now?! Hey Hey Chichi I can walk myself there! Just let me.Ow! You banged my head on the." Followed by a slam of the kitchen door. Trunks revealed a held back laugh. "What's so funny!?" Goten asked. "Your Father!" "Yeah well.he's a 'burondo', ne?" Trunks nodded and took his last bite. Gokou and Chichi came walking in again, and Gokou sat down with a stupefied look on his face. "You..love other men?" Gokou asked with a scary looking expression on his face, as he looked towards Goten. "Y.Yeeeah." "Goten.you know what this means don't you," Gokou said closing his eyes and looking forward. "N.Noooo." "Well..you.are." 'Going to jigoku, going to get it beat out of me, going to suck off men until I get a repulsion to it?' Goten asked himself as he leaned forward more. "You are.that type of person that Grandpa always talked about! He was like you! That's why he had no children. He always told me about how your type of people are respected in many people's cultures. Being revered and special! Smart and with good tastes and talents!" Gokou bursted out. Goten and Trunks both fell over, anime style. "Eh.hehehehehe.." Goten said as he got up. "What? What did you think I was going to say?" Chichi was on the other side of the table, shaking her head. "Kami knows.." She said. 


End file.
